In household bathrooms and kitchens there is usually provided one or more towel bars for the purpose of supporting towels or the like, of various descriptions. Bath towels, face towels, hand towels as well as wash cloths are supported on these bars to be available when needed. The sizes of these bars are usually such as to provide adequate support for one or two towels. This is inadequate where there are several members in the household or when visitors or guests are being entertained. The inadequacy is further demonstrated when a wash cloth, or the like, is wet and must be supported in a manner to be permitted to dry without contacting other towels or the like.